


should old acquaintance be forgot

by butteredsc0tch



Series: old fics found on butteredsc0tch's hard drive [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Ex Sex, M/M, New Year's Eve, Not Canon Compliant, i wrote this so long ago omg, new year's eve 2015, this has been on a dead laptop for like 2 years, time to set it free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteredsc0tch/pseuds/butteredsc0tch
Summary: Aaron sucks at his bottom lip and glances away from Robert’s gaze; he taps his fingers against the side of his can considering, before he shrugs and slowly moves around the sofa, dropping himself down onto the cushions.“Fine, but I’m only stayin’ until they start wheeling out Jools Holland and then I’m gone.”New Year's Eve 2015.





	should old acquaintance be forgot

**Author's Note:**

> So I dug out an old hard drive of mine and found an absolute bucket load of old half written and semi-finished fics. Even though like 90% of them are basically now not canon compliant in any way shape or form, I kind of wanted to finish them just for the hell of it. 
> 
> So here's the first. Written in December 2015 and set New Years Eve 2015, bitter ex sex galore. \o/ 
> 
> (If you really wanted though this could probably pass for NYE 2017 too the way the storyline is going right now. *rolls eyes*)

The pub is quieter than usual for a New Year’s Eve, most of the regulars swapping a semi-quiet night at the local for a swanky do up at the big house. Aaron, unsurprisingly, wasn’t invited – not that he’d have gone anyway – and so he sits by himself at the end of the bar, supping slowly on a pint and trying his best to ignore his mother’s worried glances every couple of minutes. 

“Can I get you another love?” Chas asks as she turns from serving her latest customer, a false cheery smile plastered on her face as she walks over. Aaron sighs and shakes his head, tipping his half full glass towards her in indication. 

“I’m good,” he says and shifts on his seat as she leans against the bar clearly settling herself in for a chat.

“So er, you doing anything else tonight? Thought you might go off into town?” Chas prods, her voice light and curious despite the tight lines around her eyes betraying her concern. Aaron shrugs and plays with a beermat to his side.

“Fancied a quiet one.”

Chas sighs lightly before trying once more, stepping in closer and tapping Aaron’s arm gently. 

“You know, there’s a bloke over there, keeps on lookin’ over at you.”

Aaron lifts his head slightly and turns to where Chas is looking. Three blokes sat around a table, all around their mid 20’s, one glances over as if on cue and quickly turns away when he catches Aaron’s eye. He’s alright, dark hair and light-ish coloured eyes; nothing special, but not horrifically offensive either. Chas makes a triumphant noise beside him and nudges him gently with her elbow.

“Why don’t you er, go over, I’ll bring over some drinks if you like?”

Aaron huffs disbelievingly and necks back the remainder of his pint, placing his glass back down hard on the bar top and pushing himself up off his stool. Chas smiles pleased, before she catches sight of his expression and frowns worriedly.

“Nah, you’re alright,” he says flatly and turns away, slipping through the bar and moving towards the back room. He hears Chas call his name but doesn’t stop, walking quickly down the corridor towards the back room. 

He pushes the door to the living room open hard and steps halfway through the door, before he realises that the room is already occupied and halts abruptly. 

He hesitates for a second before sighing and closing the door behind him, alerting the figure sprawled on the sofa to his presence.

“Thought you’d have gone out,” he says, moving across the room to the kitchen, pulling open the fridge door and grabbing himself a can. He hears a sarcastic laugh from the sofa and turns, pulling the tab on his beer and sipping at it quickly as it foams.

“Yeah, and where to exactly?” Robert says, propping himself up against the arm of the sofa. Aaron shrugs and swallows another mouthful of beer as he leans back against the kitchen counter.

“Dunno. Bernice’s party? You’re her step-brother after all.”

“Is that supposed to be a joke?” Robert asks sharply, resting his arm along the back of the couch. “Because it’s not very funny.”

Aaron rolls his eyes and pushes himself up, walking back out of the kitchen. “Take it how you like mate, don’t bother me.”

“Aaron, wait,” Robert says, reaching out to grab Aaron’s wrist as he walks past. Aaron stops and turns, Robert’s fingers flexing against the inner skin of his wrist as their eyes meet.

“I’m sorry, I just – y’know, just come sit down. For a bit anyway.” Robert continues quietly, gesturing with his head to the seat beside him.

“Why should I?” Aaron asks, pulling his arm from Robert’s grasp. Robert lets go without a fight but continues to look up at him steadily.

“‘Cause you look just how I feel. And I dunno about you, but I don’t fancy spending the whole of New Year’s Eve sat here on my own.”

Aaron sucks at his bottom lip and glances away from Robert’s gaze; he taps his fingers against the side of his can considering, before he shrugs and slowly moves around the sofa, dropping himself down onto the cushions.

“Fine, but I’m only stayin’ until they start wheeling out Jools Holland and then I’m gone,” he says, settling back and kicking his feet up onto the coffee table. He takes a swig of his beer and tries to ignore the small smile he can see on Robert’s face out the corner of his eye.

*****

In the end he stays past Jools Holland’s eventual appearance on the TV without a single complaint. He’s too comfortable and slightly drunk, and Robert is a warm and quiet presence beside him, sock covered toes slightly pressed against the outside of his thigh. He drinks the last of his beer and clumsily leans forward to chuck his latest can amongst its several friends now littering the middle of the table; he sighs tiredly as he slouches back and Robert’s toes twitch softly against his leg.

“Thought you were leaving after he came on,” Robert says, his voice rough with drink and disuse, the first words that either had uttered for a good hour and a half. Aaron shrugs one shoulder and stretches his arms out, his hand coming to lazily rest against Robert’s ankle.

“Can’t be arsed to move.” He mumbles, kicking his shoes off and wiggling his toes. Robert huffs a laugh and slumps further down into the sofa, feet pressing more firmly into Aaron’s thigh.

“You know, this is probably one of the better New Year’s I’ve had,” Robert says lightly, Aaron turns his head towards him and raises an eyebrow amusedly. 

“I dunno whether to take that as a good thing or not.”

“It was supposed to be a good thing.” Robert smiles, tucking his arm back behind his head. “Why, you not havin’ the time of your life right now?”

Aaron smirks and lays his head back against the cushion. “Oh yeah, definitely.” He snarks, mouth twitching in a smile as Robert laughs. “I mean Jools Holland and cheap beer, couldn’t think of a better way to spend the night.”

An awkward silence falls between them as Robert’s laughter fades. Aaron turns his head back towards the TV and shuffles uncomfortably in his seat as Robert clears his throat, suddenly becoming aware of the tension between them. 

“Look,” Robert says after a moment, breaking the quiet. “Can we just forget –” 

Aaron huffs and shakes his head, cutting Robert off. “You jokin’?”

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Robert replies quickly. “I mean just for tonight, just for the next couple of hours. Can we just forget _this_ ,” he continues, gesturing between them. “And just be civil. We used to be mates once.”

“We were never mates,” Aaron says sharply. “Didn’t have time to be mates between you fuckin’ me and fuckin’ me over.” 

Robert quiets beside him and Aaron stares resolutely at the TV, ignoring Robert fidgeting anxiously beside him.

“Alright, I deserved that,” Robert says resignedly. “But we used to talk. We used to be able to sit like this and just talk to one another.”

“So what, you just wanna sit here and have a chat?” Aaron sneers, folding his arms across his chest, glancing over at Robert briefly before turning away. Robert shifts again beside him and Aaron holds himself still.

“Yeah, yeah I do.” Robert answers surely, sitting up a little straighter against the arm of the sofa. “I want to know how your day’s been, why you’ve got a face like thunder even though you hadn’t even seen me until a couple of hours ago.”

Aaron huffs a laugh at that and relaxes slightly in his seat, Robert prods at him gently with his toes and Aaron’s leg twitches.

“Alright, alright, fine.” Aaron grumbles, nudging Robert’s foot away with the back of his hand. “Was at the scrapyard this morning, booked in a decent client for next week, came home at lunch time and been sat out in the pub with my mum watchin’ my every move ever since.”

“She’s just worried,” Robert says reasonably and Aaron rolls his eyes, dropping his head back over the sofa.

“Fuck’s sake don’t you start.”

“I’m not,” Robert says quickly. “I’m just sayin’, she’s worried.”

“Well she don’t have to be, I’m fine.” Aaron mutters, kicking his feet back up onto the coffee table. “She even tried to set me up with some bloke earlier, just wish she’d stop interfering.”

Robert sits quietly for a moment and Aaron quickly replays the last part of their conversation in his head as he takes in Robert’s pinched expression, cursing himself mentally when he realises his mistake. 

“I –”

“Was he good looking? This bloke?” Robert asks lightly, flexing his legs and glancing over towards the TV.

Aaron swallows and shrugs once, keeping an eye on Robert’s face from the corner of his eye.

“Decent enough, bit of a pretty boy though.”

Robert smirks and turns his head back towards Aaron. “You say that as if it’s a bad thing.”

“It is,” Aaron says, twisting his body so he can look at Robert properly. “Blokes don’t need to spend that much time in front of a mirror. Anyway you’re not any better with your 20 different types of moisturiser or whatever that shit is, just as bad as me mum.”

Robert raises his eyebrows and scoffs, a smile playing in the corners of his mouth. 

“There’s nothin’ wrong with taking care of your appearance,” he says with mock offence. “Maybe you should try it sometime, starting to look like a caveman with all that scruff on your face.” 

Aaron reaches up to touch his full beard consciously and frowns over at Robert’s teasing face.

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it.” Aaron snipes, pushing at Robert’s feet as his toes wiggle against his thigh. Robert’s smirk falls to a cautious smile and Aaron’s eyes narrow as Robert glances away nervously.

“Yeah, yeah I do.” He murmurs, quiet enough that Aaron can barely hear him over the drone of the TV. Aaron sits up straighter as Robert suddenly swings his legs over onto the floor and slaps his hands gently against the tops of his thighs.

“Another beer?” He asks loudly, standing up before Aaron even has a chance to reply. 

Robert shuffles drunkenly along in front of the sofa until he stumbles, tripping over Aaron’s discarded shoe; he reaches out, grasping onto the sofa cushion behind Aaron’s head as he falls, just stopping himself from landing completely over Aaron’s lap. Aaron jumps and reaches a hand up to Robert’s bicep instinctively, fingers curling in his t-shirt as he steadies him. Robert blinks at him rapidly and Aaron exhales.

“Sorry,” Robert says, cheeks lightly flushed in embarrassment. Aaron nods and swallows thickly as he stares up into Robert’s eyes, now a lot closer to his than they had been for a long, long time.

“S’fine. Don’t worry about it.”

Robert nods but doesn’t go to pull away, doesn’t move to stand and carry on walking to the kitchen for their beers. His gaze drifts down to Aaron’s mouth and Aaron’s pulse jumps at the heat in his eyes.

“Aaron.” Robert murmurs needy and Aaron lunges forward, pressing his mouth hard against Robert’s. 

Robert moans wantonly into the kiss and drops down, sliding into Aaron’s lap as he tugs at Robert’s sleeve. Aaron sucks at Robert’s bottom lip and slides his hands down to the waistband of Robert’s jeans, thumbing open the button and reaching for the zip; Robert shuffles back on Aaron’s thighs, lifting himself up on his knees as he reaches down to help Aaron with his jeans. 

“Aaron?!” Chas’ voice sounds out in the corridor and Aaron freezes, fingers curled in the hem of Robert’s shirt. He hears Chas’ heels start to make their way down the hallway and he shoves at Robert hard, standing up clumsily as Robert steps back dismayed.

“Aaron?” Robert whispers, brows furrowed and eyes flashing with hurt. Aaron rolls his eyes and grabs roughly for Robert’s forearm, pulling him quickly towards the door.

“Just shut up and get up the stairs.” Aaron snaps, shoving him out into the stairwell. Robert nods and jogs quickly up the staircase; Aaron pauses for a second, peering around the door as he hears Chas open the other door to the living room, he debates with himself for a moment between heading back out to see what his mum wants and running up after Robert. Chas calls his name once more and Aaron sighs, turning away and heading up the stairs as quietly as possible.

He hesitates when he reaches his bedroom, the door ever so slightly ajar signalling Robert’s presence inside. He takes a deep breath and pushes the door open slowly, scanning his eyes around the room until he spots Robert stood by the window, the moonlight and weak streetlamps outside the only light in the room. 

Robert turns at the sound of the door closing and breathes in sharply, opening his mouth to speak. Aaron moves across the room quickly, and grabs for Robert’s shirt, pulling him close.

“Don’t say anythin’.” He mutters before leaning up and pushing their lips together once more. 

Robert grasps for Aaron’s waist and Aaron turns them towards the bed, shoving Robert down onto the mattress before climbing over him. Robert reaches up, cupping his hands around Aaron’s face and pulls him down, kissing him deeply as Aaron slides his hands back down to Robert’s still unbuttoned jeans. 

Aaron tugs at the waistband and Robert’s hips arch, wiggling slightly as Aaron strips him and tosses his jeans to the floor behind. Robert pants, his lips kiss bitten and wet and Aaron leans over to take his mouth once more, grasping with one hand for the handle on his bedside table.

He chucks the lube and condom down onto the bed beside his knee as Robert pulls at the zip of his hoodie. He shifts allowing Robert to slip the sleeves down his arms, and yanks the t-shirt over his head after, dropping it carelessly over the side of the bed.

He feels Robert grind his hips against his inner thigh, his cock hot and hard through the thin material of his boxers, and Aaron presses his hands to Robert’s chest, sliding them down until he can pull at the hem of his jumper and hitch it up his chest. 

He strips himself of his jeans and boxers, Robert’s fingertips clumsy against his as he tries to help, and sits back to kick them to the floor. As he turns back around he sees Robert doing the same, slipping the waistband of his boxers down over his hipbones. He spreads his legs as he lies back on the bed and Aaron swallows. He crawls across the sheets and takes Robert’s raised eyebrow and soft smirk as an invitation to settle between his thighs.

He makes quick work of uncapping the lube and smearing it across his fingers. Robert moans loud and desperate when he strokes gently across his entrance, curling his index finger inside and immediately beginning to search out his prostate.

“Shut up!” Aaron hisses under his breath, glancing anxiously at his bedroom door, overly conscious of the dull murmur from the party downstairs in the pub. “You want ‘em all to hear?!”

“Sorry, sorry.” Robert pants, his eyes wide and pupils blown in the dim light. He lifts his arms to clutch at Aaron’s shoulders and tenses his thighs firmer around Aaron’s hips. “Just don’t stop, please.”

Aaron nods and bites at his lip. He works his fingers rhythmically until Robert is a writhing mess, sweat in the dips of his collarbones and head tossed back into the pillows. He pulls back when Robert begins to keen, his cock red and leaking heavily against his belly, and grabs for the condom, ripping the packet hastily with his teeth.

He presses forward, pushing Robert’s legs wide as he slips between them, curling his arm under Robert’s left leg and wrapping it around his ribs. He reaches down with his free hand and strokes at his dick a couple of times, a ripple of pleasure running down to his toes, and lines up to push into Robert slowly, inching his cock forward until his hips lie flush against Robert’s arse.

“ _Fuck_.” Robert groans, and Aaron leans over him to press their mouths together hard, quieting the soft grunts and moans he knows are about to start spilling from Robert’s lips as he starts to fuck him in earnest. 

It’s fast and hard. He keeps up the pace even as his thighs begin to burn, and he folds Robert over further as he desperately seeks out the angle he needs. When he gets it Robert squirms, his lips parted in a perfect circle, and Aaron feels his fingernails catch in the nape of his neck as Robert scrabbles his hands over the width of his shoulders.

“Oh God.” Robert whimpers, his eyes screwed shut. Aaron’s heart pounds in his chest, and he pulls back a little to run his hand down the centre of Robert’s belly, trailing the pads of his fingers over the head of Robert’s cock before taking him in hand.

The sound of people chanting in the pub filters up the stairs, the start of the countdown to midnight all but screamed in a drunken stupor by the punters. Aaron presses his weight down on his left elbow and picks up his pace, as Robert gasps and thrusts back against him.

“Come on, fuck come _on_.” He pants, twisting his wrist on the up stroke as his hips push Robert further up the bed. Robert’s back bows and Aaron feels him begin to tighten around his dick, Robert’s fingers pulling at the short hair at the back of his head.

“ _…three, two, one. Happy New Year!!_ ”

Robert arches with a sound half way between a sob and shout, he comes hot and thick against Aaron’s palm, and Aaron immediately curls his legs back against his chest, fucking him hard until heat builds in the bottom of his belly.

He bites his lip when he comes, holding back on the shout that threatens to break free as he buries his face in the base of Robert’s throat. He feels Robert’s chest heaving against his, his thighs trembling where they are wrapped around his waist, and he drags his nose against the edge of Robert’s collar, reaches down to grab the base of his cock. He keeps the condom tight as he pulls out and pushes himself up to his knees.

He tosses the condom lazily into the bin beside the bed and licks nervously at his lip. He feels the mattress shift behind him and he tenses reflexively when Robert’s arm comes to wrap around his waist, his touch a hint possessive and too familiar; Aaron closes his eyes and rubs anxiously at mouth.

“Well that’s one way to ring in the New Year,” Robert says, warmth in his voice as his thumb draws a slow path across Aaron’s skin. The sound of drunken cheers still echoes up from the pub and Aaron exhales heavily, shaking his head and pushing Robert’s arm away as he stands from the bed.

“Aaron – ”

“You need to go.” Aaron cuts him off sharply, glancing at Robert’s confused and hurt expression before looking away and rubbing at his eyes. “This was a mistake.”

“You’re jokin’ right?” Robert asks, his tone stung. Aaron drags his palms down his face and turns back towards the bed, his jaw clenched as he takes in Robert now sat up in the bed, rumpled sheets dark against his pale skin.

“No,” he says, shaking his head even as a flash of guilt makes him feel nauseous. “You need to leave Robert.”

Robert stares at him open mouthed for a moment, brow furrowed and eyes blinking, before he shakes his head and grabs for the sheets to gather them around his waist.

He pushes abruptly past Aaron, and Aaron stares resolutely forward as he hears Robert dress with harsh tugs behind him. Robert’s footsteps are loud in the room despite the soft plush of the carpet muffling them, as he heads for the door, and the sound of the handle turning has Aaron swallowing heavily.

“Robert…”

He hears Robert pause, the light from the hallway cutting through the room from the half open door. He twists his head to the side and looks at him carefully, takes in the tightness of his mouth and the upset in his eyes. A mess of emotions swirl in the pit of his stomach; longing, want, guilt, and a flicker of old hurt, a memory of snarled vicious words and a flash of dulled silver. He turns away abruptly and stares down at the floor, bites at his lip and he wraps an arm around his still bare waist.

The door slams loudly, and Aaron exhales shakily at the sound of Robert’s footsteps fast and fading on the stairs. Rapturous singing begins to filter in from the pub and Aaron drops down to the edge of the bed, burying his quickly dampening face into the palms of his hands. 

“ _...for auld lang syne my dear, for auld lang syne! We'll take a cup of kindness yet, for the sake of auld lang syne! _”__


End file.
